


断片

by glowingglucose



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingglucose/pseuds/glowingglucose
Summary: 01/剧场版令gene之后，飞电或人回答了一个好事者的问题。02/如果01最终形态需要伊兹的数据才能完成的话——
Relationships: Hiden Aruto & Izu, Hiden Aruto/Izu
Kudos: 2





	断片

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年5月LOFTER投稿的备份。

01  
“怎么了？”  
“你说伊兹最近一直在盯着我看？”  
“……”  
“嗯，我知道哦。”  
“不过也是最近才发现的。要说什么时候的话……应该是之前上新闻的时候吧，在办公室里看了回放。确实……再之后就经常能够感觉到了。”  
“诶。原来大家都发觉了？！这么明显的吗……啊哈哈哈……”  
“……”  
“嗯……你觉得这是‘爱’啊。这个……我也说不好。”  
“不过你知道吗，我倒是挺开心的。毕竟刚遇见伊兹的时候，她说过‘humagia是没有心的’，但现在却能说出‘想要发自心底地欢笑’，这不就足够好了吗。我们人类整天说心啊心的，很多时候到底指的是心脏呢还是大脑呢都不清楚，那么把humagia体内的芯片叫做‘心’又有什么不可以呢。”  
“不管伊兹怎么定义我们之间的关系，我都会听她的。如果她认为这是‘爱’的话，那么一定就是了。”  
“而且……”  
这么说着的时候，年轻的社长咧嘴笑了。  
“谁又能规定什么才是真正的‘爱’呢？”

02  
已经没有其他选择了。  
飞电或人明确地知道这一点，但他依旧像挣扎着在海里下沉的人一样朝着几十米外越来越远的水面上的光线拼命伸出手去。  
“那么……那么转身系统呢？！有那个的话总能——”  
“或人社长。”  
伊兹打断了或人正在变得错乱的发言。  
“我的数据是没有备份的，这点您也知道。就算用了转身系统，我的升程密钥也不会存有任何数据了。所以，现在剩下唯一的选择就是由我来……”  
伊兹的语气还是一如往常地平静。为什么啊。为什么还能这么平静啊。  
或人的呼吸变得不顺畅了。从紧攥着的拳头开始都止不住地颤抖，视野里的伊兹时而清晰时而模糊。他从来都没有想过自己会对伊兹大吼大叫，他也不想这么做，但只是再也控制不住了。  
“——我不能忍受再失去任何人了！尤其是，伊兹，你知道你对我来说到底有多么——”  
或人没有再说下去了，因为伊兹朝他的方向靠了过来。  
他感觉到伊兹的额头抵住了自己的。不可思议地，身体的战栗一下子停了下来。将要溺死之人的手被什么冰冷无机质的东西包裹住了，并且那双手有着难以置信的力量，正牵引着他不断靠近光的方向。  
或人闭上了眼睛。  
“我知道的。谢谢您，或人社长。”  
“…………”  
现在他的眼泪终于能够安静地往外流了。  
“伊兹你这样真的是太狡猾了……那么我不是，就只有去成为那个什么‘英雄’了吗……”  
“非常抱歉。”  
额头上的触感消失了，伊兹重新出现在了视野里。她微笑着欠了欠身。只要看见伊兹那个表情，或人觉得自己脸上就会条件反射般地出现笑容。  
“这算什么啊，伊兹。你根本就……没有任何道歉的意思嘛。”  
“您终于笑出来了，果然还是笑容最和您相衬啊。……虽然现在眼泪还是止不住的样子。需要我来帮你擦掉吗？”  
“谢谢你，但是不用了。反正等会变身之后都被假面挡住了，让我再哭一会又有什么关系……”  
“这样啊。那么等到取得胜利解除变身之后，到那时候一定要把您自己的笑容一起找回来。”  
“……如果没能做到的话，一定会被我完美的秘书发火的吧？”  
“不，不会做不到的。因为现在能够改变这个状况，能够逆转战局，并且拯救世界的人是谁？没错，一定——”  
伊兹刚提到那个词，或人就产生了这样的预感。或许，当自己决定使用这个口头禅的时候，一切就都已经注定了。  
两个声音重叠在了一起。  
“…………‘一定得是我或人。’”

**Author's Note:**

> 令gene结尾伊兹那个眼神一出来，我就想“啊，完了，这已经不是技术奇点的问题了……”  
> 再有第二段那个“惯例的展开”……自己一直都觉得“一定得是我或人”这句很适合用在决战场景之类的场合。  
> 感谢读到这里的你。


End file.
